Baker street Music Academy (Sherlock music school AU)
by little-miss-perfect-Gryffindor
Summary: Sherlock and John share a dorm at BSMA a school for elite musicians striving to become professionals on their instruments. This could be the greatest years of their young lives or a nightmare.Hoping to have more mature content in later chapters.as of now rated for underage smoking and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Warning this is my FIRST fanfiction to be published to this forum...Sorry. I recently started writing , so I am not that AMAZING. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to make a bonfire to roast s'mores.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part everyone knows BBC Sherlock does not belong to me, nor am I making a profit from this story; If I did own Sherlock well the show would more than likely end up being porn. However since I do not own Sherlock I will use John and him as my playthings.**

**ENJOY!**

**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**

Sherlock watched dragging off his cigarette looking out the second story window ,as the car pulled through the gates to the school grounds. The car slowly making its way up the schools long twisting drive. Coming to a halt at the front steps. Out of the car stepped a young male no older than seventeen. His hair fair and sandy,average height,slightly stocky build. He had a minor limp only pronounced for the first few steps(psychosomatic then). Though, he stepped first with his left foot then right;the suitcase was held in his right hand(oh this was easy child's play really he had a shoulder injury left clavicle to be precise. The boy was also left hand dominant ,but that was just too obvious).

The boy(John) climbed the school steps oblivious to the steely calculating gaze of one Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's note: ok, so I have a tendency to write shorter chapters. I like the way it makes things flow,so the chapters will be shorter. However, there will be alot of chapters and I am hoping to update at least once every couple of days. Also. Many thanks to my friend Sally (nickname as in like Sally Donovan...lol can't help it love the references) without her support I don't think I would ever have the inclination or motivation to write and publish my fan work. so thanks Sally for being my catalyst for this(I'm sure it will be) AMAZING piece of writing...lol love you chick.**

**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Shout out to TheRebelFlesh for posting a review.

John found the front office and approached the secretary sitting behind the front desk,the office could be any office anywhere it's walls were beige and walls empty save a bulletin board full of tacked on papers(mostly just reminders for upcoming events and promotional club flyers). Trudging towards the desk the secretary looked up at John questioningly. "May I help you?", Her tone polite and smile sincere."Uh... Yeah My name is John Watson, I'm the transfer from London's Military institute.I just need my schedule and dorm assignment Ma'am ." John's tone was curt and warm two things that do not usually go together,but fit when used by John. "I am Assistant and Secretary to The principle .Give me one moment while I look up your information just take a seat there." pointed to a row of chairs on the wall across from the desk. John took a seat and obligingly waited until she signaled for him to come back , "you're lucky we have one dorm space left,however it is not our preferred. Generally students dorm with students in the same section clarinets with clarinets and so forth . Seeings as there is only one space left you will be rooming with a violinist." John nodded considering he was lucky to even be here(he was on a scholarship his parents couldn't have afforded this school without it). He just hoped the other boy was at least a tad bit tidy John didn't like a lot of mess. His bed was always made with tight military precision and his barracks where clear of clutter. In fact during his stay in military school the bunk rooms were inspected morning and night , John walked the halls and saw the cases full of music awards. He had the sinking feeling his mediocre clarinet skills would not be would probably need to find one of the better clarinetists ,then to help him. After his accident ,it was a car accident that left his shoulder injured ,it ruined his chances of being in the military. Gave him a limp, one that his therapist and doctor agreed it was at least partially psychosomatic. With being caught up in his thoughts John barley noticed having made it to his room 221 B it was in the East wing of the school farthest from the classes,which where apparently according to the map on the second floor in the west had a minute ominous feeling upon seeing the yellow caution tape tacked to the frame of the door. AS John was pulling out the key to his room a dark haired boy came out of the room next to his(the boy's hair was a wild mess like he had just rolled out of bed.) He was followed out of his room by a caramel colored girl who's curly dark brown ,almost black, hair was equally debauched.

The dark haired boy glanced over at John "you must be the transfer student...I pity you poor person." John more than a little offended asked,"and why would you pity me exactly?" "simple really Sherlock is your room mate you seem like a nice person. Probably will not make it to the end of the semester before A he drives you insane or B kills you.I would stay clear of Sherlock Holmes if I were . I am Anderson by the way and this is Sally. " John gave Anderson an incredulous look." I will decide for myself thank you ." John already didn't like Anderson something about his snotty demeanor just turned him off.

Getting the key in the lock he opened the door to his room and looked back at the other two in the hall "Pleasant meeting you. I suppose I will be seeing you around." John said this more out of the habit , than actually meaning it. Anderson just didn't seem very gave him a sympathetic look that wasn't all that earnest and walked away.

Walking into the room and glancing around he saw chaos in its purest form: Books haphazardly stacked on any available surface, what looked to be a chemistry set and microscope on the desk,as well as jars and other miscellaneous things balancing precariously everywhere else. Slowly backing out of the room John bumped into something solid and warm very warm,almost like a human furnace. Spinning around John took in the tall(probably a good meter or two taller than himself),lanky,curly haired teen now standing in front of him. Neither noticing just how close they were to the other(completely invading the others personal space).

"Hi!" John said with a tone that mixed warmth and cheeriness just right and did not sound 's face was open and admired the look on his face ,it was like an open book.

"You injured your shoulder in a car accident very recently in the last ruined your brothers life(alcoholic). This is your last resort seeing as your military career was ended before it even began."

Spluttering John managed a weak,"How did you know?"

Sherlock smirking continued ,"Simple really I observe and then are left handed , but carry your suit case in your right . Injury to your left side then most likely a shoulder injury because your wrist and arm look normal no signs of recent , for the brother your suit case has a label on it with Harry Watson on it obviously a hammy down from an older alcoholism was a shot in the dark ,but a good one; The vomit stains on your shoes new and old they have been washed but you can't get rid of the marks on your of someone who doesn't party obviously a sibling coming home drunk happens often. The most obvious of all though was the bit about your term in military school; just look at your hair cut and the way you carry yourself(shoulders back and chin up) Screams military."

"BRILLIANT!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"hmm odd."

"Why?"

"That isn't what people normally say."

"what do people usually say?"

"Piss off"

"Oh well...I am John Watson and who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

Author's Note: And so the fun continues. Sorry for all English mistakes (I.E. Spelling,grammar,punctuation,Etc.) They are all my fault I have yet to get this beta'd and am in that process. mostly I just want to know if people think this is worth extending and finishing .PLEASE review it helps me to become a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and to those who again a big hug to sally who encourages me to write.

Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor

Sherlock was utterly stunned by John. He was so normal looking,yet so different from anyone Sherlock had ever met. The oatmeal colored jumper and the relaxed jeans typical,but his voice showed his true complexities the first of many being the gentle warmth,but then came the roughness of a soldier that authoritative decided he had to gain more observations about John ,so he asked"Would you like a tour?" "yeah...Actually that would be ." The pair set off at a moderate 's interesting destinations:The library(useful for research on dirt composition and tobacco ash types),The Astronomy tower(never used by anyone here now ,so it was a great place to seclude oneself if the didn't wish to have company),The Chem lab(great for experiments and such.) He showed John the other classrooms where their lessons would be(Maths,History,Science,and English).Last but not least Sherlock lead John into the music hall was lavish with a large chandelier dominating the ceiling, and plush red chairs in rows facing a grand stage .The stage had red curtains with gold trim a directors podium at the front and behind it the half circle rows of chairs and music stands.

John had been pretty quiet through the tour humming every now and again,but when he saw the auditorium he let out an audible gasp it was beautiful .The auditorium was the embodiment of couldn't wait for their first would be an honor to perform on a stage like this one.

John was surprised as they walked back to their room,as there where no students milling about as he was used to on Saturdays, when there wasn't voiced this to Sherlock who replied,"It's because this is one of the Saturdays students are allowed to leave school grounds and go into the town close to town is about a mile or so away." "oh" was the only thing John could think to didn't seem to mind John's quieter personality.

Sherlock himself actually thought that John's quietness was useful it gave him the opportunity to think.

Back in their dorm John told Sherlock that he needed to at least clean off John's bed,so he could have somewhere to figured he would figure the rest of the mess out tomorrow.

There was a light tap on the door. Since Sherlock showed no hint of moving to get it John answered with ,"Come in."

A tall ,but not thin guy with brown hair entered at the call of come in.

"Sherlock a moment please."was all he took the hint and went into the hall to wait.

"Lestrade I don't have time for you." "Well you will just have to make time. Mycroft sent me." "just because he is head prick doesn't mean you have to listen to go away I am busy." "Yes I absolutely have to listen I am a prefect and he is my superior just give me a wanted me to tell you to not scare this one away the school doesn't have more space to put wouldn't have put him here otherwise." "tell my dear brother to mind his own bloody business." "Sherlock! this is serious he also told me you need to clean up in it understand.I will be by tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the evening to perform a room had better be dealt with by then.I want everything to be up to the schools code of cleanliness. Is that understood Sherlock?" "yes now go bugger to your boyfriend Lestrade and leave me alone."

John came in as he had seen the boy leave."who was that?" "Just my brother's obnoxious boyfriend and a prefect." "so what did he want with you/" "Just wanted to tell me about our room inspection tomorrow night." "do they do those everyday here too?" "No just when Mycroft the head boy,my brother,wants to be irritating." "are you going to clean this up?" "No there isn't anything Mycroft could do if our room doesn't threat really." John took it all in stride"Well if you don't clean I means I will touch and move ,as well as throw away things." Sherlock looked to John floored that he would even suggest look on John's face told Sherlock that he was deadly serious. Sherlock exasperated sighed,"Fine.I will clean."

Author's note:I am not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter...I like it and I don' please review. Also I imagine their dorm to have bunk beds that have the desk underneath.I will post a picture if anyone is guys

Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:Guh that is all...not really.I am just once again conflicted ,as to how I feel on this you enjoy**

**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**

John left the dorm at dinner stayed behind claiming he didn't need to eat,that it only slowed down his thought process. The dinning hall was nice ,but not was usually a quiet affair,however whispers could be heard all over the pertaining to the new sat next to Lestrade ,who had motioned to him ,when he entered the to Lestrade was the caramel colored girl(John thought her name was Sally,but couldn't be sure),And across from Lestrade was sat listening as they discussed rugby 's national team ,according to Lestrade,Their rank should be number one by the thought that New Zealand had the top rank for a , the conversation played out John watched Sally,she didn't seem very interested in the she was just moving her food around on her plate waiting for dinner to be over, he supposed.** Meanwhile back in the dorm**:"Sherlock I am a provider of goods a service not allowed by school rules,Not a maid service clean this mess up yourself." "Please Irene .You know how much organization kills my thought process." "That is completely illogical. With a person so logical minded as yourself Sherlock,organization would only are just using your genius as excuse for laziness" "Fine. Will you at least help me?".Irene regarded Sherlock; Her gaze cool and even."I will,BUT I expect repayment in the form of a date to that Indian place in town.",Sherlock exasperated"FINE...BUT IT IS NOT A DATE! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS IRENE." "You wound me Sherlock." "Sorry ,but girls aren't exactly my area." "I am not a girl. I am a women." "Still you have the wrong anatomy if I were interested in coitus with you which I am not. I 'm not interested in intercourse with anyone really. It's too distracting to my thought process."

Lestrade was walking back to John's dorm with him,in part to make sure he knew how to get back,but mostly because he enjoyed John's was quiet in a comforting prattled on about nothing important really and John listened intently. He had the feeling Lestrade and he would eventually be good best friends,but close enough close to his room he said his goodnight to Lestrade."G'night John."came the reply, as he turned to walk to his quarters.

John entered somewhat hesitantly;He just hoped Sherlock had actually listened and at least cleared off his to his surprise the room was clear of all junk except a tidy-ish area on Sherlock's desk, that housed his chemistry equipment.

"This looks nice." "Thank you...".,he blushed,"But, I cheated I had help." "That is alright by 's clean."Sherlock looking pleased with himself went towards his pulled out PJs and picked up the towel hanging on a hanger by his bed."I need a shower." "Actually I need one would it be alright if I came with? Just so I know where the showers are." "That's fine." He left the room John scrambled to get his stuff and follow Sherlock. Entering the communal bathroom John noted there were five showers same amount of stalls and sinks. Sherlock took the shower on the very left closest to the not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable took the shower farthest to the right closer to the sinks. John though efficient in everything else loved to spend a good twenty to thirty minutes in the shower just to relax ,and sometimes have a good wank.

Just as he was rinsing off John heard the door open and soft sound of voices floated to his shower cubicle,then a whimper that sounded like shut the water off, wrapped his towel around his waist ,and stepped from the took in the sight of a shorter boy than Sherlock(though definitely more muscular) leering at a very naked Sherlock(having pulled back his shower curtain).John walked up to the guy who was obviously making his roommate nervous "who are you and what are you doing?" "It is none of your finish what you were doing and leave." The boy's tone left no doubt in John's mind that whatever was going on was not consensual. "No mate I don't think I will,however I do think it is time for you to leave,so Sherlock and I can finish in peace." The dude didn't look pleased at all ,but realizing that John wasn't playing he decided to bid his would get what he wanted in time and Sherlock was exactly what he wanted. The boy left. "And who may I ask was that?" "no one of importance John,but thank you." "For what?" "It looked that if he wouldn't have listened to you would have made him." "You protected me and you don't even know me. That is very strange." Sherlock locked gazes with John and held his attention for a few moments ,before leveling his gaze at the was odd indeed and Sherlock intended to figure him was thankful for John's interference,but wondered at John's kindness and willingness to get in a fight ;after being here only a day.

Lying in bed John reflected over his a new kid was always hard ,but John felt he was doing well all things roommate,however sherlock seemed to be a wild card ,who knew what would come ,maybe that was part of the excitement John felt around Sherlock the uncertainty of what was admired Sherlock for many reason his intelligence the most obvious ,but also they way he didn't seem to care what others were also things about him that bothered him the way he seemed to act like a child not wanting to eat and the way he had treated Lestrade(who John gathered to be ,Sherlock's brother, Mycroft's boyfriend).Oh well Jon needed to shut his brain off and sleep.

Three Hours later: John awoke to Sherlock shaking him."you had a nightmare I thought I should wake you before your screaming woke the whole hallway up." "S-s-orry." John managed to stammer out. "That's alright it seems a residual effect of you accident like your psychosomatic limp." Sherlock got back into his bed and shut his lamp lay awake once again contemplating his anomaly of a dorm mate.

**Author's Note: That went a little better than I thought...What do you guy's always please even ones saying you hated it give me a fuzzy **

**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note :scratches head blushing slightly...don't hate me for this,but here is the deal quality vs you guys want shorter time between chapters but maybe not as well written(I.E. english mistakes and all) or more time (probably a couple days more) in between chapter updates? I will try to at least spell check everything first trust me when I say I understand how irritating a misspelled word can be . This is an apology chapter to Sally...Sorry about canceling are art date love you chick! :)**  
**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**

Sunday was uneventful John went to breakfast and lunch without Sherlock .He spent most of the day trying to write(his therapist said writing in a journal would help him),but finding himself writing instead about Sherlock and his brilliant had Sherlock venturing out ,apparently he hadn't eaten in three was appalled with his eating behavior, like that he could felt the need to inform him,"you do realize that your body needs those vital nutrients to survive right?" "John don't be dull food is unnecessary more than a few times a week,besides it is all transport anyway." "What exactly is transport?"Sherlock continued down the hall at a brisk pace leaving John to jog to catch up."Unimportant John the mind is the only thing that matters." John not wanting to incite further argument made a noncommittal noise and sat down next to Sherlock at the dinner and then leaving for went to bed early as he had classes the next day.

The next day brought rain and classes; John was awake by 05:00 hundred and dressing before the sun had come remained peacefully a sleep until 06:55. "Hey Sherlock what time does breakfast start on school days?" " start at 8:00 .I will walk you to class,we have the same home room since we are dorm mates." " thanks.",all John received in response was a grunt from Sherlock's decided that he had time enough for a light morning run and jogged to the track to do several laps and jogged arriving at his dorm he grab his shower things, took a quickie shower,Tried waking Sherlock who told John he got up at 7:50 .He would meet John at the dining hall after breakfast to walk him to shrugged and headed to get food. Sherlock made good on his word and appeared at the entrance to the dining hall at 07:55."Good to see you are alive Sherlock." "I needed sleep.I hadn't slept in 82 hours." "you do understand the body needs..." Sherlock cut him off with "It's all transport John." "That doesn't excuse you from having human needs Sherlock." Just then the pair arrived at home room most of the students gave John peculiar and looks followed them, as they took the two available seats in the back.

**Author's Note: I have been getting feedback about the issues with english and the flow(places that don't make sense due to sentences being cut out for some reason), so I will finish the story. However,as soon as it is complete (I am thinking it will be approx. 10 chapters) I will go back and edit and revise things to make more , if you don't want to wait read as I post I will then update in about a month when the story status is complete it means I have edited everything and fixed all of the things that I felt needed if you want to see the perfect edited version tune out and tune back in in about a for some over due thanks to:all those who have favorited or followed the story,to those who have taken the time to view it and special thanks to those who reviewed(Sendai,Sally Donovan,and therebelflesh)Thanks again so much for your support...Sally you know I can't talk about her enough she gives me so much support and helps my muse find the inspiration to move forward ; without her I would probably update maybe once a month.I have done so much more writing with her inspiration and plan on doing several multi-chapter fics and one-shots as soon as this is complete(I don't like balancing several stories at once.I feel like I am not doing any justice to that story,so I do one at a time and devote everything to that story.)Longest author's note EVER...lol**

**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**


	6. Chapter 6

** Ok. when I started this I had a clearly and concise way I was going to go about it. See the thing is though I don't know as of now how long it will be and where it will go...I still know exactly how I want it to end, but I am contemplating taking a different , this chapter will probable be the last for at least a good week or ,I want to stress it will get finished and soon, but I need the time to regroup and decide my game plan.I have literally fallen head over ass for this story.I want it done ,but I want it done well . To me the idea for this story great. I want my writing to match my idea .I want the quality ,as of now I hate the way it's turning out with the english ;see bad things happen to my good wonderful stories when they go from my notebook to typed format.I am dreadfully once again I thank Sally Donovan without her help and concrit this story wouldn't exist and Evryone who has followed favorited and to those who take the time to review if I could give you cookies I wouls seriously you guys are too kind to me.**

**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**

John barley made it through classes,it was so overwhelming being in this for him he had sherlock to help him gt to class and catch him up on things they had already discussed in though,it flt as if th day would never end the last period bell didn't have his last two classes with Sherlock ,but had promised to meet him in the chem wandered in the general direction when he noticed a distinct lack of students in the hallway he was walking ,at the end of the hallway was a tall brunette girl wearing heals he was positive were against dress code (seriously those heals looked like the could kill somebody!).John having the unsettling feeling he had gotten himself lost (though he was positive he had been heading the right direction)stopped to talk to the girl,"Hi I am John.I am new here and looking for the chem lab. Do you know where it is?" "of course.I am Athea just follow me I will show you." John followed her down a secluded corridor and into a small unused classroom where a older boy stood girl,Athea,shut the door as she left leaving John alone with the boy spoke his voice though low was cold and to intimidate,"John pleasant to finally put a face to the name. I have heard alot about don't you have a seat so we can talk?" "I am fine thank are you?What do you want from me?" "Who I am is not of consequence as for what I want that is .Specifically information on Sherlock.I can have your tuition paid in full and then some all you have to do is report back to me on how Sherlock is doing." "Not interested now may I leave."John's body was tense expecting and waiting for aggression from the older boy."Not quite yet,you didn't even let me name a price or specify what type of information." "doesn't matter because I am uninterested in it." "so loyal so quick what do you owe my brother?" "so you're Mycroft,Sherlock's brother?I owe Sherlock nothing but I owe you even less.I am uninterested an I am day Mycroft."

** If you read this and are like What? Didn't John already meet Mycroft? go back to ch 5 and reread...I revised to play out this little guys I just really can't help but love those references they are going to get me in a lot of I said early this will be the last chapter for a minute but I will upload as soon as I have my chiz ? **

**Thanks for being so patient with me I know this can be really irritating.I know it is for me. this has been posted unedited sorry guys any errors are tots my fault.**

**Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor**


End file.
